golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
IMPORTANT OBJECTS ENGLISH
Back to Start Versión en español The following items are important during the saga The Silver Crystal The power source of Sailor Moon, more information on that series or manga. i i i i i The Black Crystal There are two different. The first part of Sailor Moon, the black crystal of the kingdom of darkness that Nephrite uses, to locate the seven demons that possess rainbow crystals, which lead to the Silver Crystal. The dark version of the Silver Crystal developed by the Chaos servers in Sailor Moon R and later in Nemesis. It gives supernatural powers to humans but in return it overshadows their souls, desires and thoughts. i i i i The stones of Justice They are the stones, (most acurate gems) which, embedded in a necklace, synthesize the star seeds of the justicieras, allowing them to transform and invoke their weapons. They are granted by Sailor Moon in its eternal phase to the four sisters and Emerald. They will pass them to their successors, and you are to theirs. i i i i The Yalmutud stones The six stones that demons must place aligned in a particular planetary conjunction to open a dimensional corridor that allows the prince of Darkness and the most powerful demons that serve him, access to the earth's physical plane. i i i The javelin of the Ray Ladies . A kind of short spear that can increase or shrink its size, produce electrical sparks and has two points, one on each side. i i i i i i i i i i Thunder Ladies´ whip A weapon that can ignite with incandescent energy and strike producing sub sonic waves capable of knocking down the enemy. It is also resistant and serves to capture any rival surrounding and imprisoning him. Likewise, it can be used defensively, around its owner to protect it from attacks. i i i i i i i''' '''The sword of the Ice Ladies A very resistant weapon that looks like glass or ice. It can be extended to about seventy centimeters and its edge is very Sharp. i i i i i i i i i i [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/FIRE_LADIES Fire Ladies]´s bow Powerful weapon for long and medium distance. Its rope and its arrows are made by flame. The owner's will is invoked i i i i i i Wind Ladies Boomerang Weapon for medium and long distance. It is a boomerang that always returns to the hand of the Justice that owns it. i i i i i i i i The water from the Moon Water from the sacred spring of the White Moon that helps improve health and eliminate hatred or sadness, to some extent. Its source is inaccessible to almost everyone. Apparently, only Queen Serenity is able to find her whereabouts. i i i i i Fighter planes Varitech Fighter planes capable of becoming powerful robots, used by the SSP-2 defense forces and Nature. Later they will enter service in Bios. o o o o They are adopted as a tribute to the series Macross. o o o o o o The agendas Minor instruments, capable of changing certain events and rewriting history in a limited way. They usually end up corrupting their holders who end up using them for their own Benefit. i i i i i Magic Pens They serve to write on agendas and write it change events. They can vary in color and appearance, sometimes in tune with the intentions of the writer. i i i i i i The Book of Days A powerful book that gives an almost omnipotent ability to those who own it to alter the course of events and rewrite history. i i i i i i Other secondary objects. ' The ribbos of the Golden Eagle:' They are rather a kind of bands that are usually tied in the arms. The most prestigious university brotherhood of Golden State College. They are awarded to members to indicate their grade. There are several colors. They are awarded as points are earned or by decision of the governing board Golden: former important members Red: Guiding and governing council of the brotherhood Blues: full members Greens: for partners to test Yellow: for applicants Some of the winners with these tapes after passing through the brotherhood were, among others: Roy Malden, Thomas Alan Rodney, Bertierite Malinde, Cooan Malinde, Melanie Sanders, Malcolm Roberts, Idina Rodney, Neherenia Moonlight, Heather Roberts, etc. o o Little Wings Sandy's teddy bear as a child. 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Mister Skipy. Kerria's teddy bear when she is Little girl 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Mimi doll Idina's rag doll when she is a Little girl. She named her after her cousin of the same name. Oscurin Asthel's teddy bear to which Soa gives his own life. Lumibolis Pens that write with light, leaving the text marked so that it can be read in the dark by its own brightness. Holo photos. Three-dimensional photographs that leave the frame itself. Holo videos 3-D videos coming out of the screen. Sandy cake Dessert created by Ginger Reinosa along with Sandy Ann Wallance. Very popular in Gin´s cafeterias in the SSP-1, the SSP-2 and Nature.